


Where We End and I Begin

by Diana_Prallon



Series: History Books Forgot About Us [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: kinkme_merlin, Drama, Episode: s05e01 Arthur's Bane, Kink Meme, Loyalty, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin couldn't forget the memory of Arthur's fingers caressing his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We End and I Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Когда заканчиваемся мы и начинаюсь я](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651915) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



He knows it's time now. He knows that's where everything changes. There is no way out of this situation – it's up to Merlin, and to him alone, to save them.

Arthur is on the ground, his life at the saxon's hands, and this is now it is supposed to be. This isn't their destiny, and Merlin knows – he  _knows_  that he will be able to save him now. This wasn't Arthur's Bane – this was Merlin's final moments. From now on, he will be another person – Emrys, as they call him, the man that has a power beyond all imagination.

He never wanted to become Emrys, Morgana's nightmare and Albion's greatest sorcerer. He only ever wanted to be Arthur's Merlin – but that is not a choice, not anymore, and he may be either or neither in a few minutes, but he won't allow Arthur to be killed by this man.

Merlin turns around, sure, his voice steady.

"If you're going to kill him" he announces, looking at their chief. "You'll have to kill me first".  
He can hear Arthur's breath, and he dares to look at him, for just a moment. He knows what Arthur will say.

"Step aside, Merlin."

He knows he can't. His heart swells as he notices how much Arthur does care, and he can still feel Arthur's leather gloves upon his lips. He can remember the way the king's fingers caressed him, kind and loving, keeping him safe, keeping him from harm.

It's his turn to do it now.

"You know I never do as I am told" he reminds Arthur, and a million of things pass through his mind in a split of a second. His whole life is about the end, even if he survives. It will never be the same. The memory of Arthur's gloves upon his lips might be the last memory he had of the king he dedicated his life for.

And as he prepares to reveal himself, he knows it will never be enough, but it will have to be all.

This is where it ends.

This is where it begins.


End file.
